With the development of wireless communication technologies and portable devices, devices are able to be connected with one another wirelessly and many solutions for enabling devices to play back high-capacity media contents wirelessly have been developed. A solution such as Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) or Air Play is a representative technique for transmitting a media through the Internet and playing it back.
It is common in the related art that a server acts as a streamer or a controller and a client acts as a player through a 1:1 connection. Therefore, the server is not allowed to be connected with a plurality of clients. The DLNA, which is media sharing technology, allows the server to be connected with long-distance devices and streams a media. The DLNA allows devices to be connected with one another by 1:1 or 1:N, but does not support media synchronization. Also, since a related-art media player has a scenario of a 1:1 connection, a connection with multiple devices, control, and a User Interface (UI)/User experience (US) for a group are not considered.
Therefore, there is a demand for technology for a remote control, a group control, and a control UI, which enables a connection with multiple devices, optimizes synchronization with multiple devices, and performs a real time streaming play service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.